He Had me from Hello
by Rouge07
Summary: Songfic- my first story so try to be nice! ROMY! Just Rogue's POV on their courtship! READ PLEASE!


**Disclamer:** I own nothing of X-Men Evo. If i did Remy would be in my bed with no shirt on!! Drools over that image!!! Oh!! and if i owned Kenny Chesney he would be on my bed too.

**A/N:**hello all! Thank you soooooooooo much for clicking on my very first fanfic. I have been reading them for a long time and I have finally wrote a fanfic. I am in the process of writing a background story for this story. If you want it please put that in your review!! I can't do accents very well so... yeah!

_**One word, that's all was said,  
Something in your voice called me, turned my head**._

The first time I saw Remy he tried to blow me up. It was his eyes that really got me. Red on black, wow. _  
_

_**Your smile captured me; you were in my future as far as I could see.**  
**And I don't know how it happened, but it happens still. **_

I hated him so much when he first joined the X-Men. How do you get a guy that you secretly love to stay the hell away from you? _  
_

_**You ask me if I love you, if I always will......... **_

I know from the moment that we had our first kiss that this man would grow old with me. I loved him so muchthen and I still love him to this day.

**Well, you had me from "Hello"  
I felt love start to grow the moment I looked into your eyes,  
You won me, it was over from the start. **

He truly did have my heart from the first word he said to me. I can't image my life without him._  
_

_**You completely stole my heart, and now you won't let go.  
I never even had a chance you know? **_

It was so obvious that in the beginning that I never wanted him near me. I just didn't want to hurt him. _  
_

_**You had me from "Hello" **_

Inside I built a wall so high around my heart, I thought I'd never fall.  
One touch, you brought it down  
Bricks of my defenses scattered on the ground  
And I swore to me that I wasn't going to love again  
The last time was the last time I'd let someone in

When I was with Cody everything was great, until my powers should up. We where in love, so i thought. I knew then that I could never let someone in to my heart, touch me, kiss me and tell me everything will be all right. _  
_

_**Well, you had me from "Hello"  
I felt love start to grow the moment I looked into your eyes,  
You won me, it was over from the start.  
You completely stole my heart, and now you wont let go.  
I never even had a chance you know?  
You had me from "Hello"  
**_

Remy changed that. Even with my powers he found ways to get past them.He was the only one who thought about how to get around my powers. he was the only one witha dirty enough mind to think of bedsheets and a knife. He was the only one on the team that I considered a true friend. Of course that would change very soon._  
_

_**That's all you said  
Something in your voice calls me, turns my head  
**_

The day he asked me to be the only women in his life I knew, he truly had me from hello.It was trrly the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I still remember it like it was yesterday.I had gained control over my powers andI thought we where going out to celebrate. He had a picnic set upand he had candles and the whole works. He had the song "You had me from Hello"on loop. he gotdown on one knee andsaid,

"Chere, I have loved you since the first timeI saw you, would you make me the happiesthomme on earthand marry me?"

I stared at him with tears in my eyes. I suddenly throw my arms around his neck.

"Je t'aime tellement et j'aimerais vous épouser! Rien ne me rendrait plus heureux."

The look on his face was so happy.We kissed and made love like nevr before. Wemarried nine months later.

**_You had me from "Hello"  
You had me from "Hello"  
Girl, I've loved you from "Hello"_**

Remy asked me to be his wife 25 years ago. We now have two kids and love each other as if it was our last day together. I will never leave him and the same goes for him.

Okay that is the end of that story. If you want the full story of their courtship then tell me in you review. Now hit thelittle blueish purpleish botton that tells me what you think!

Translations:

"I love you so much and I would love to marry you! Nothing would make me happier."


End file.
